


Приемлемые потери

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk





	Приемлемые потери

— Пленные — приемлемая потеря, — говорит Альфа.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет, — устало отвечает Кеноби.

Подобный разговор они ведут не в первый раз и, как подозревает Альфа, не в последний. Альфу безумно раздражает нежелание джедаев думать в терминах эффективности и целесообразности. Кеноби снова говорит о ценности жизни, а Альфа задолбался повторять, что не имеет смысла рассуждать об абсолютной ценности, есть значимость для операции, и конкретно сейчас пленными допустимо пожертвовать и направить все силы на основное направление. Но какой смысл сотрясать воздух, если упертый джедай уже все для себя решил?

— Вам стоило бы оставить эту войну клонам, — ворчит Альфа. — В конце концов, мы для нее созданы.

— С удовольствием. Когда приступишь, генерал Альфа?

Они смеются; оба понимают, что такого никогда не случится. Республика охотно позволяет клонам воевать за нее, но доверить им принимать решения? Не в этой жизни.

— Я возьму третий взвод и освобожу пленных, — говорит Кеноби. 

Альфа хмурится: одного взвода для этой задачи мало, но отправлять больше — значит, ослабить основную группу, а это неприемлемо.

— Не волнуйся, мы справимся. Если что, зови на помощь.— Кеноби хлопает его по плечу и кивает взводу следовать за ним.

— Кто бы говорил, — бормочет в ответ Альфа и начинает отдавать приказы, готовясь к наступлению.

Конечно, вся затея с пленными оказывается ловушкой, Альфа мог бы поставить на это деньги, если бы клонам платили жалование. Сепы давно в курсе мягкотелости джедаев, и успешно ей пользуются, и единственные, кто до сих пор этого не понял — сами джедаи. 

Явившийся на выручку Альфа обнаруживает половину взвода и еле живого Кеноби. Зато пленные (да кому есть до них дело, в самом деле) спасены.

— Спасибо, что вернулся, — бледно улыбается Кеноби.

— Ваша смерть была бы неприемлемой потерей, — отвечает Альфа, помогая ему подняться.

Его ужасно раздражает неспособность генерала понять такие простые вещи.


End file.
